Dirty Little Secrets
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: In this school. We may look great but our whole school is full of damaged and slightly broken teens. What happens when everyone starts to look for love on the wrong places. better then it sounds.T right now M later to many people to name
1. Meet The Queen Bees

**AN: This is my first try about a high school fic. The next four chapters will introduce the characters. This chapter is the princess's, the next one is the punks/reject girls. The third one is the preppy boys then the reject boys. I know you can't tell much from this but R&R**

**Trish**

I am the queen bee of this school. I'm sorry if I sound coincided but I am the head cheerleader and a straight a student and I'm dating the football captain. Stephine may think the schools her cause her daddy owns everything but I'll beat that bit.ch.

But as we all know even though I look perfect I'm very far from it. My boyfriend is cheating on me with a girl from the other school. I have to work like a dog for my grades and I'm only the cheerleader because I was banging the football captain. Life isn't all it's cracked up to be. The Queen of Queen has a date so goodbye.

**Stephaine**

Okay , I may seem like a b.itch cause I'm rich and I only talk to certain people. Have you ever tried living with my father, " _Steph, be more like Shane." "Don't cry it's weak." " You should date Hunter. He has good parents."_ I may sound like a whiny little brat but I fucking hate him, I hate my fucking brother and I really hate that dumb ass motherfucker Hunter.

Trish only hates me because I know something she doesn't want anyone to know. I know probably a little to much about everyone at school. If you stick around I could tell you. Daddy's billion dollar princess is out.

**Candice**

You have probably heard alto about me...it's not my fault boys enjoy my form. Hey! I'm sweet like candy. I do have quite a few gentleman friends...a certain cheerleaders boy-toy, some princess's unwanted prince and another dark prince but he is without a princess.

Everyone has dirty laundry at this school. You just need to make sure it doesn't get aired out. Candy-Coated is bye-bye.

**Stacy**

"_ Here she comes again, like good medicine, every step she takes, my blood is flowing, her legs go on and on for days..." _Sorry I love that song it is so me...well my legs go on forever. So, everyone calls me legs. I am the wholesome one out of my friends. Tall, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I used to have a wonderful boyfriend but he broke up with me to date my friend Trish...Not that I'm bitter or anything. I found someone else...problem is if we started to date I would disowned by everyone I know, my parents would hate me because he's...Latin and he is about four inches shorter then me. Legs better bounce.

**Torrie**

I don't have much to say...I'm quiet, smart and the guy I like is dating a girl that would kill me. My best friend's are Stacy and Trish. We have been friends since kindergarten. They do most of the talking in the group. I'm the wholesome innocent little angel. But the guy I like is the same as me, wholesome and innocent but he has a Manson for a girlfriend. I'm out.

**Michelle **

Hi! I'm Michelle McCool. I may sound peppy but I'm really bitter. I could have been the cheer leading captain but that bitch Trish took my spot because last year see dropped my and I snapped my fucking arm. I could have dated Randy but Trish said I was dating Chuck...with I wasn't we were just friends. Now I'm back and I'm now friends with Stephaine. We are going to get that bitch and her little dogs too. Say goodbye to the All-American Girl.


	2. Here Comes The Punks

**AN: Here's Chapter two the Punk Princesses R&R sorry it's **

**Lita**

I am the most extreme chica out there. Everything from my firey red hair to my lip, eyebrow, tounge and nose rings says I'm a extreme punk that doesn't care what anyone thinks. But I'm really the oridanaly brunntte who was dateing a very prepy boy name Matt who I cheated on with Adam who I'm dateing at this moment.

The problem is I'm still in love with Matt but to him and all my old friends I'm a walking S.T.D infested whore. I hate myself for cheating on him. I nned to get him back I can't live with out him. The queen of extreme better go.

**Ashley**

Everyone just says I'm a Lita wannabe. I'm not I'm better then her. I'm the one who got Matt and I'm the one who got Adam to seduce Lita. I' a coldhearted bitch but I don't care. I know many things about Amy that she would want any one else to know. We used to be best friends but she knew I liked Matt but she went out with him any ways. While she dated him I dated Matt's brother Jeff. Poor thing I cheated on him with Adam. I broke up with him after that because I heard he made out with the only girl bitchyer then me Trish. I love screw with people. The new Punk queen is out of here.

**Shannon**

What the hell!! I'm not a girl!!!! I'm a boy...yes my name may be Shannon but I am a male! Do you want me yo pull down these very tight jeans...with the pink belt...okay it's a little girly but Jeff is wearing the exact samething and no one calls him a queer fag.

Okay I just need to get that out. I am what you call a self-proclaimed reject. I like it. I have the best friends in the whole world but we are the little punks but we don't care. I can of care for one reason there is this girl...this really really hot girl and she only likes the preppy types and she has a reputaaion of being well...a whore. She is the only girl I've really liked and well...I hate being a punk. Well the Prince of Punk is going to mop in a corner.


	3. Jeff

Okay since so many people like this story i am going to skip the little back story on the rest of the characters so i'm going to just tell you who everyone is and when I do their chapter i'll exlain what's going on with them

All the character: Trish, Stephanie , Michelle, Candice, Stacy, Torrie, Lita, Ashley, Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Cody, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, John, Beth, Maria, Rob, Rey, Gregory, and a few minor people 

Jeff: The daredevil younger brother of the star linebacker Matt. The young punk has only one addiction a blonde cheerleader named Trish. The green eyed boy fell for her hard but nothing could happen because he's a punk and she is the queen bee princess. He finally got a chance but she left him broken hearted and bitter. Being a sweet kid with a big heart is bad when that one girl was just useing you to piss off her parents. 

" Jeff get you ass up. I have to drive you to school and I have to go and pick up Ashley." The older boy shouted through the door. 

" I don't have to sit by her do I?" I asked rubbing my bright green eyes. 

" No why?" " She's a dirty whore." I said thanking god my door was locked. 

" Don't talk about her that way. If anyone is a whore it's that friend of yours." Matt should thank god my door was locked because if he said one more thing about her, I would bash his head is. 

" If you ever say anything about Lita again. I will make you wish you were never born." I shouted throwing a trophy at the door. 

" What ever just hurry your punk ass up." I hurried Matt stomp away from my door as I through my hoodie over my head. 

" Let's go. See ya Dad." I said to the haggard looking man who was sitting in the living room. 

" Bye kid. When are you going to get a normal hair cut?" Gill asked looking at my hair with disgust.

" What's wrong with it?" I asked grinning at him. " Well it's always falling in your face and it's...purple." 

" I like it like this old man at least I still got some hair." I said opening the door. 

" Bye Dad. Matt has to go and pick up his slut of a girlfriend." " Jeff!" Both my brother and dad shouted. 

" Are you coming Matt?" I asked walking out the door. " Get in the back." Matt snapped glaring at me. 

Ten minutes later we pulled into Trashley's drive way. The punk wannabe bounced down the drive way, in a tiny black plaid skirt and a skin tight white tank top.

" Hey baby." Ashley said kissing Matt's cheek. At least my cell rang so I had something to look at other then them. 

" Matt can you swing by Shan's he needs a ride?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

" I guess but you two have to walk home then." Matt said putting his arm around Ashley.

" Isn't Shannon that fag?" Ashley asked looking back at me.

" Fuck you whore." I snapped at her. 

We pulled up the Shannon's house just before she said something else. I know Shannon doesn't look like the most manly guy..haveing long blonde hair and wearing very tight pants. But he is my best friend and I will always love him...as a friend. 

" Thanks Matt. Hey dude. Trashley." Shannon said hoping in the car. 

" Fag." Ashley hissed. 

" If you wanna see a fag look at your ex-boyfriend." The blue eyed boy said glaring at her. But his focus changed quickly when he say a certain person walking down the side walk. 

" Wow boy look at Miss.Candice Michelle. She looks hot today." 

" Dude she is..." I paused when I saw who she was walking with I glared icily at the other girl. 

" And look at Trish she is...sorry dude." Shannon said quietly looking over at me. 

" What ever Orton can have that bitch. See you after school Matt." I said opening the door. Remembering what that devil in the red high heels did to me. 


	4. Lita

I guess people like this story lol. Here's more!

" Whore." Someone hissed as I walked down the hallway alone.

I felt my face grew hot and my eyes started to sting. I hate this school, I hate everyone at this school. I say the only person I could still talk to my ex-boyfriends baby brother Jeff.

" Morning Lit. How are you this morning? I almost bashed Trashly's head in when she call Shanny a fag. And my old man said I had bad hair but I don't think so do you?" Jeff said quickly. 

Last year Jeff won't have said that about Ashley. They dated off and on for the year but he ended it when she got caught screwing around with Randy at least he never knew about her and Adam. He won't talk to me, if he knew about them.

" How much coffee did you drink this morning Jeff?" I asked smiling at the hyper boy.

" A couple cups why?" Jeff paused when he saw the look on my face. " Lita what's wrong?" 

" Nothing." I looked down so he won't she me cry.

" Who was it ? If it was Matt I'll kill that kid right now!" Jeff put his fingers under my chin and looked into my eyes.

" It was Randy. I'm okay really I need to get to class. I'll see you in gym okay." I said walking to my English class.

I sat in my desk in the back corner ignoring all the whispers that followed me. I only got one kind look from little Shannon Moore. Who was also sitting alone but he was in the front, we were the rejects.

" Good morning class. We are going to get together with partners and start our big project. Hey don't move yet. I'm picking partners." Mr. Calaway said pulling pieces of papers out of a hat.

" Okay. Rey and Dave." The big football player ruffled the hair of his smaller friend. " Beth and Cody. Cherry and Zak. Ashley and Michelle. Shannon and..." I prayed I was with the small punk boy. " Candice." Shannon had a huge smile on his face looking back at the brunette girl. " Matt and...Lita." My eyes went wide and the class started to whisper more.

I closed my eyes and layed my head on my desk. I tryed to block out the world but I heard a desk slid next to mine. It was Matt, the boy I cheated on, the one who hates me and the boy I'm still in love with.

" Do you want me to get a new partner?" I asked him not lifting my head up.

" He said he won't switch. It's just a project. It won't be that bad." Matt said running his hand nervously through his wavy black hair.

" It won't be to bad." I said ecohing him. Trying to make myself believe it.


	5. Stephanie

Here's more

" Stephanie I think today you should talk to Hunter about prom." My mother Linda said grabbing her coat. 

" I am not going to prom with Hunter. I hate him. Do you know where my Steve Madden pump are?" I asked digging for my shoes. It's the first day of school and I need to look good. 

" Right here." My mom said passing them to me. 

" Shane we are leaving now."

" I'm right here don't yell." My twin brother said pulling on his coat. Shane and I look a look alike. We both have dark brown hair and our fathers grayish blue eye. But one difference is Shane is the good one and I am the "disappointment." 

" Who are you going to the prom with then...Chris, Randy or maybe even Shawn." My brother said laughing.

" Shane your sister knows better then to associate with those...boys." My mother looks disgusted thinking about it. When your principal is also your father all you hear about is the "bad boy." 

" Yeah mom think how dad would react if Step came home with Shawn Michaels on her arm. He would shit a brick...I mean he woudl go nuts." Shane added quickly when he got a icy glare from my mother. 

" She would because I am phoning Hunter's mother today and I will talk to her about it. Let's go." I glared at her the whole way to school. I am going to ruin the perfect little life they have and all I need is that one boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How are you Steph?" My friend Michelle asked falling in line with me.

" I'm fine but I'm looking someone. So I'll see you at lunch." I said quickly walking away from the leggy blonde. 

"Where the hell is he." I said to myself looking for the sandy haired degenerate. I finally saw him leaning against the school wall a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

" Hey Shawn." I said walking up to him. 

" What do you want princess. Are you gonna rat on me for smoking." I stared to blush when I looked into his playful blue eyes. 

" No,I wasn't going to rat you out. I was going to ask you if..." I paused not knowing what to say. 

" Spit it out princess." " Do you wanna go out sometime...like on a date." I stammered out looking up at Shawn. 

" Sure princess. Give me your number." I scribbled it down on his tanned hand. 

" Do you want to come to my house today?" I asked hoping he would say yes. 

" I will. You better go to class princess." " Bye Shawn." I said thinking about the look on my family's face when I bring him home.

A/N Yes I made Shawn a badass...I think it's hot. Review 


	6. Sage

A/N I just realized i almost forgot Y2J and since i can't figure out who to pair him with he gets the one and only OC 

" Um is this Ms. Holly's class?" I asked blushing as I knocked on the door. 

" Yes it is and you are?" A serous looking woman with short brown hair asked. 

" I'm Sage Parker. I'm new here." 

" Come in girl don't stand there all day." Ms. Holly snapped. 

" Sorry Ma'am." I mumbled my cheeks turning red. 

" Say a little about yourself." 

" Um...I just moved here from Charlotte North Carolina...um and thats about it." I said nervously looking down at my feet. 

" Go sit in front of Chris then. Chris move your stuff." Ms.Holly said pushing me towards the empty seat. 

" Hi." I said softly to the Chris. He had long blonde hair and a cocky smirk. He just smirked at me as I quickly sat down. Half way through I figured out I learned most of this already. So, I sat there staring at the roof untill I saw a piece of paper hit my desk. 

**Ms. Holly is such an assclown. I'm Chris by the way.** It was from the blonde boy in the sparkly vest.

**She's a little dull...I'm Sage. **

**She is a lesbian assclown. Nice to meet you Sage. Do you know anyone yet here?? **

**Nope just you **

**Do you wanna come and hang with me and my friends during lunch. I'm the best looking BTW **

**Oh I bet you are **

**Ya I'm a sexy beast**

** well...ya i'll hang out with you thanx**

" Chris go and see Mr.Regal in the office now!" The serous woman shouted. 

" I didn't do anything." 

" He didn't do anythin' Ms. Holly." I said defending the blonde. 

"Fine you can go with him too. Out now!" 

" Your right she is a assclown." I mumbled as Chris and I left the room. 

" She hates me ever sine I called her a dirty bottom feeding trash bag ho. And Regal hates me more." Chris said laughing. 

" This will be fun." i said as we walked into the office. 

" You know where to go Jericho." The secretary said not even looking up from her computer. 

"Yes Ma'am." We both walked into the first office where a stuffy looking man in a suit sat. 

" Chris..." The man said in a thick British accent. 

" Regal. Holly sent me and Sage." Chris sat down in one of the itchy looking orange chairs. 

" I need to go and talk to her. Don't move either of you." Mr. Regal said adjusting his suit. 

" Assclown." Chris mumbled. I saw a big smile on his face when he saw the silver tea pot. 

" Sage go and keep look out." I stood by the door when I heard his pants unzip and then a wierd sound. 

" Chris he's coming." I turned to sit down and Chris did up his jeans as Mr. Regal walked back in. 

" You two can leave but stay out of trouble." The British man said pouring himself a cup of tea. 

" Yes sir." Chris was trying not to laugh as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. 

" My tea tastes alittle...tart." We heard Mr.Regal say before we heard him shout for the principal. 

" Run Sage." Chris grabbed my hand and drug me down the hall. 

" What did you do?" I asked even though I think I knew. 

" Well...I added a little extra flavoring to his tea. Do you wanna skip the rest of class?" The cocky boy asked finally stopping. 

" Sure let's go." I didn't know what I was doing. It was my first day of school and I was skipping class with a boy who I'm pretty sure was in the office most of the time. But I really didn't care as I walked with Chris who was still holding my hand. 


	7. Trish

**Sorry it's a little short but now you know what is up with trish R&R**

" Put on a brave face Trish. No one wants to see the queen bee upset." I said to myself lightly touching the bruise right under my ribs. That one matched the deep purple one under my eye. My mom had to work and my mom's boyfriend was at home with me, thats when he used me as his personal punching bag.

I wrapped my arms around myself locking the door of my room. I could hear him down stairs taking to my mom who just got home. I never felt so alone. My boyfriend was hanging out with the boys, my friends were with their boyfriends so I had no one.

" I could call him." I said softly to myself grabbing the last note he left for me.

_Hey beautiful. I knew I couldn't see you today so I left you a note. I wish I could talk to you at school...I get what you mean but...ughh. Whatever. What would your little friends say if they knew about last night. I don't know what I would do with out you. Are you still going to go with me to the concert this weekend. I can't wait to feel you in my arms. Did I tell you I wrote you another song. You'll have to hear it. I love you_

_From you knight in skinny black pants_

I knew he wouldn't seek to me. I ripped out his heart. I still don't know why I did it. He said he hated me. I hated myself too.

_Ding_

I grabbed my laptop to see who was messaging me.

**CaNdYcAnE: hey babe. wat is up? **

It was Candice.

**time2rock&roll: not much. how was the date with Johnny boy??**

**CaNdYcAnE: Fab are you going to Matt's party this week end??**

**time2rock&roll: I guess me and Randy are going together.**

**CaNdYcAnE: I have to go and talk to the rents. i luv u girly.**

**CaNdYcAnE is logged off.**

I shut of my computer, laying back on my bed. "I need something...something to get me through this. I knew this wasn't the answer but it was the closest I was going to get." I thought as I pulled the large bottle of vodka from under my mattress.


	8. Shannon

**A/N: Hehe here's my Shannon Chapter...I love him he is a cutie**

" I wonder what hell Austin is gonna put us through today?" I asked catching up with Jeff as we made our way to gym.

" I don't know Shan." I knew Jeff's mind was somewhere else.

" Are you okay dude?" I asked pausing in front of the sullen boy.

" I'm just thinking Shan. Let's go." Jeff said giveing me a weak smile.

I just followed him into the large gym. This is the one class I'm really bad at mainly because I'm a bit of a smart ass. Another reason is because the minute Jeff gets in a fight...I usually get thrown in some how.

" Okay ladies. I'm going in my office to do grading for my math class and you are going to play football. If I have to come out here. All of you will be doing push ups till your eyes bleed." Mr Austin is a Texan hardass but I think he gets pleasure watching us kill each other.

We even played for about ten minutes until Mark said something to Jeff. Those two have never liked each other. Mark would either bad mouth Lita or Trish just to get Jeff riled up. Then they would start throwing punches.

" Ah hell." I said to myself when Mark smacked Jeff hard. That's when I ran over until I suddenly was floating in the air. It was Mark's brother Glen. He grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted of the ground.

" Hey Glen." I said to the much taller boy as I tryed to struggle out of his grasp.

" Hi Moore. You know I can't let you go until the fight is over." Glen lifted me up higher.

" I know the drill." I stopped struggling and just hung there. Everytime Mark and Jeff would start fighting Glen would grab me so I couldn't help Jeff. With me being 5"9 and Glen being 6"9, I realy didn't have much of a choice.

" I'm guessing Dave, Matt, John and Cody will break it up in three, two...one." I was right. Right on que the four pulled the two apart.

" And Kelly or Brooke will get Austin right..now." Glen was also right. The always angry gym teacher came running out yelling and cussing the whole way.

Glen dropped me lightly on the ground. He may look scary but he is a pretty good guy. He has only knocked me on my ass once but it was before he figured out it would be easier just to lift me off the ground.

" Are you okay?" I asked going up to Jeff. His usually kind green eyes were very angry.

" Yeah, I'm leaving." Jeff said leaving in a huff. God he was one moody little punk.

" Hi, Shannon. I'm exited to work together." I cheery voice said behind me. It was Candice.

" Uh...ah...ya." I felt like an idiot but when you are talking to a hot girl in short-shorts. It's hard to keep focus.

" We should get together after school and work on it. I'll give you my number." Candice said grabbing my hand. She grabbed a pen out of Austin's office and wrote her cell number on my hand. " Give me a call tonight after seven okay?"

" Uh...yeah..okay...I have to go." I said quickly walking to the locker room grinning like a fool. I looked down at the seven numbers on my palm. "I am never washing this hand again." I thought the grin still plastered on my face.


	9. Mark

A/N: I know i said there will only be one Oc but This one is partly real and partly made up.

" That little fuck." I swore storming off to the nurses office. That little punk busted my lip and Mr Austin made me go to the nurse.

" Mark go in the back and sit down. I'll be there in a minute." Mrs Young said sending me back.

I just sat there still made because of that punk ass Jeff. Yes, I did say something about his little friend Shannon but I wasn't saying it to him.

" We got a fainter." A tall blonde girl said dragging my a fainted Eve.

" Sara." I said touching my bleeding lip.

" So Mark what did you do now?" Sara asked leaning against the wall.

" I didn't do anything. That dumbass Hardy kid punched me." I said glaring at the now smirking blonde. Sara and I have know each other for years. Our parents are friends so every holiday I have to spend it with her.

" So why were you being a asshole this time?"

" I wasn't being a.." Sara cut me off.

" You are always a ass..."

" Shut up."

" Asshole." I'm really starting to hate her.

" Shut up."

"Asshole."

"Shut up."

" Assclown."

" Your copying Jericho now?"

" I just had a class with him and that doesn't change that your an ass." Sara said glaring at me.

" I have a question for you Sara. Why are you such a bitch?" I asked glaring back at her.

" Why do you think if you don't fight with someone your not manly. Hello Mrs Young. Eve fainted in science." Sara said looking very innocent.

" Thank you Sara. Why did someone punch you this time Mark?" Mrs Young asked me as she dabbed antiseptic on my lip. Apparently everyone knows abit about my temper.

" Well of corce Mark had to be a annoying asshole and he got punched." Sara said looking very smug.

" Fuck off Sara." I shouted at the blonde.

" Mark." Mrs Young said smacking my arm.

" Hey what was that for?" I asked my glare now on Mrs Young.

" For being a disrespectful like punk. Sara you can go back to class now." Mrs Young said sweetly.

" Bye Mrs Young...bye Mark. Hello Glen." The blonde said to my brother who just walked in the room.

" Hi Sara. Sorry about Mark Mrs Young." My younger brother said sheepishly.

" It's okay hun. Just take him and leave." God does everyone fucking hate me.

" Thank you come on Mark. We have math. Are you going to be a whiny asshole the rest of the day?" Glen asked. I didn't answer him, I just pushed him into the lockers and stormed off.


	10. Stacy

A/N: I know she doesn't wrestle anymore but I like this pairing so heres stacys chapter. The lyrics are Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

" _You should've know that word, bout what you did with her'd get back to me...And I should've been there."_ I sang to myself as I sat under the big willow tree in the courtyard. It was lunch and I felt like being alone.

" Hey Stacy." It was my best friend Rey. He was this short hyper tanned boy and he was the best friend you could have. He move here from San Diego last year. He came here the same day Randy broke up with me, we met after he found me out here crying.

**Flashback**

_ " I hate him." I cried furiously wiping the tears form my cheeks. Randy broke up with me the day after I slept with him. I feel so used. I grabbed my phone and started deleting the pictures of us._

_ " Hey...Are you okay." I looked up to see a dark haired boy walking up to me._

_ " Yeah just haveing a bad day. Are you new here?" I asked the mysterous boy as I wiped away the tears._

_ " Yup, I just moved from the 619. My names Rey." The new boy said smiling. He was cute, like pinch his cheeks cute. Rey had a thick head of black hair and deep tanned skin,_

_ " Hi I'm Stacy." I said standing up. When I stood up I figure something out about Rey, I was atleast four inches taller then him._

_ " Why are you haveing a bad day Stacy?" Rey asked smiling at me._

_ " My boyfriend broke up with me." I don't know why I was telling this complete stranger._

_ " He made a huge mistake. I don't know why any guy would break up with you. Do you wanna talk?" _

_ " Sure." I said grabbing my bag and walking off with the kid form the 619._

**End of Flashback**

" Hi Rey-Rey. How was english?" I asked him when he sat beside me.

" Oh it was great. We are starting a project thingy and I got paired with Dave." Dave was one of the only other people who was really nice to Rey. He is a good guy but at first it was tense because he was good friends with Randy but we got over that and I'm now good friends with him to.

" That's good. So...what are you doing for prom?" I asked Rey who was digging through my lunch bag.

" I don't know. Can I have this?" Rey asked pulling out an apple.

" We should go together as friends."

" Sure, that would be awesome Stacy." Rey hasn't changed much in a year, he could still make girls smile and faint when he smiled.

I didn't say anything I just hugged my best friend and went back eating my lunch but in the back of my head I was thinking about what my parents would say.


	11. Brian

A/N : He wasn't going to be in my story at first but I've started to read a little bit of londrick and i love it so yeah I had to put Brian and Paul in so here's the only slashy ness. R&R.

**_ Okay..well I thought I should say this right now. I'm gay. I have always been gay and I will always be gay. The bad thing is haveing a major crush on your best friend. Okay I'm kinda just blurting this al out...I should explain it._**

**_ My name is Brian Kendrick and my best friend is Paul London. And who wouldn't think he was hot. He is a little bit taller then me, with a head of silky jet black hair and light blue eyes. Then there's me plain old little Spanky...yes my nickname is Spanky. Very long story._**

**_ Paul and I have been friends for a few years and he knows I gay. Well the whole school does since last year at a party I got really really drunk and was persuaded by a fucking jackass to give him a blowjob...I did...so I'm kinda out of the closet. It's okay with Paul but I really don't think he would so opened minded if he knew I liked him. So, I'm screwed._**

--

" So are you going to Hardy's party this weekend?" Paul asked pulling himself up in the tree in my backyard.

" I guess if your going. Help me up dude." I said grabbing on to the stronger arms of my friend.

" Dude your getting heavier I think. I'm haveing trouble lifting you up."

" Hey...I think it's muscle. Did you feel that?" I asked wiping off my forehead.

" Yup it's raining. Hey don't go in the rain feels nice." Paul said quickly grabbing my hand as I tried to run inside.

" Can we atlest go in the tree house?" I asked quickly crawling in the old house.

" You look cute when your wet." I was shocked when Paul said that.

" Ummm..." I was cut of by Paul who pressed his lips to mine.

" What the hell man." I pulled away scared.

" I'm so sorry Brian. I just...I don't know what I was thinking...I'm sorry."

" Why did you do that Paul?"

" I don't know...I like you Brian. I guess that's why...I kinda gotta crush on you." Paul said with a sheepish grin.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Paul has a crush on me...Paul has a crush on me. My best friend who has had many girlfriends likes me.

" I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Paul said defetedly leaving the tree house. I froze for a second and then I relized I just screwed up badly.


	12. Matt

A/N:here's the last person of part one. I will do a couple more people in the next part. R&R

" Matt can I talk to you for a minute?" My dad asked when I walked in the door.

" Ya...What's wrong?" I didn't need to ask that I knew why my dad looked stressed, it was the moody purple haired boy upstairs.

" It's Jeff...He seems depressed again. Is there anything going on at school?" Gil asked running his fingers through his thinning hair.

" You know the basics. I'll go and talk to him. Could you get me the stuff for my party?"

" I will Matt. Please get your brother to talk to you. I'll be back in about a hour Matt."

" Okay bye Dad." I said to the older man as he closed the door behind him.

I jogged up the stairs and stood outside Jeff's room. " Open up Jeffro." I shouted knocking on his door.

" It's open." I walked in a saw Jeff sitting on his bed writing in a notebook and strumming his guitar.

" What are you doing?" I asked looking at his notebook.

" What do you think and that's private." Jeff snapped grabbing the notebook. "What do you want Matt?"

" Jeff what happened today?"

" Mark was saying shi.t about Shan so I hit him. I was defending my friend."

" Why did you storm off. Did you see the look on Shannon's face when you blew him off like that. And what about dad...you know he has a hard time handling us by himself." I knew going on the little tirade with Jeff wasn't the best thing but he was starting to piss me off.

" They'll be fine. Could you leave me alone Matt." Jeff kept his eyes on the dirty black carpet.

" Jeff really why are you acting so moody. Is this about Trish? I thought you were over her."

" Shut up Matt." Jeff snapped standing up.

" What..does me saying her name piss you off Jeff."

" I said shut the fuck up Matt." Jeff said again. We were standing toe to toe.

" What are you going to do Jeff? Are you going to hit me just because you can't get over a girl who ripped out your fucking..." I didn't see it coming a right hook to the jaw that knocked me over.

" Get the fuck out of my room Matt." Jeff shouted when I pulled myself up.

I listened to him that time. I was still in shock from the punch. He really hit me. I held my jaw as I closed his door behind me. I looked back at his door not knowing what to do I just went into my room to call my girlfriend.

A/N: Okay I need atleast 3-5 reviews before I post more


	13. Candice

A/N: Wow...okay here's more and remeber keep reviewing!

**Dirty Little Secrets**  
** Part Two**  
** The Hardy's Party**

" Sorry Randy I have to go and get ready for the party." I said rolling of the sweaty football player.

" Are you sure you have to go Candice? We could have some fun." Randy said pinching my ass when I bent over to pull on my jeans

" Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend. Pass me my bra."

" She thinks I'm with some friends and here's your bra." I smiled at the cheating brunette as I clipped on my bra.

" Bye Randy." I waved bye as I walked out of his room. Yeah I just fucked my friends boyfriend. I know I should feel bad but it's nothing. He's just one of my little toys like..Hunter...Shawn...John...Adam...Shane...Chris...and I messed around with Jeff after he broke up with Trish. But I'm no whore, I do this for fun they are just notches in my lipstick case.

I pulled my phone out of my tight jeans and called the little reject. " Hi Shannon. This is Candice Michelle."

" Oh...hi um Candice...What's up." I smiled when I heard the nervousness in his voice.

" Not much are you going to Matt's party tonight?"

" Yup are you going?"

" Ya, we should hang out. I have to going Shanny. I just pulled up to my house. Toddles." He is a cutey with those chubby cheeks and big blue eyes.

" Hi honey. Trish just got here I sent her up to your room." I heard my mom shout as I walked up the stairs. I opened my door to see the very tired looking blonde sitting on my bed.

" Hey honey." I said pushing her hair out of her eyes. " Are you feeling okay?" I placed the back of my hand on her clammy forehead.

" I'm okay Candy. I'm just tired and I feel shity. What are you wearing to the party?" Trish said with fake enthusiasm.

" I'm thinking my little silver dress,the black boots and my velvet blazer. What are you going to wear?"

" This." She said pointing to her pale pink shift dress.

" That will be cute. How about you sleep for a bit while I take a shower and get ready." I was consered for my sick looking friend.

" Okay Candy." I knew she trusted me about everything. That's why the guilt started to gnaw at me.

--

By the time we got there the party was in full swing. Everyone was either dance, drinking or makeing out. And some people were doing all three.

" Candy I'm going to talk to Randy." Trish said leaving my side. With a bit of sleep and creative makeup Trish looked more awake

" Okay...I'm going to talk with Shannon." I ignored the look she gave me as I walked over to the eyeliner wearing and mohawk sporting Shannon Moore.

" HI Shannon." I felt flush when I say his eyes looking me up and down.

" Ugh..um...fuck...Hi Candice." Shannon was bright red.

" So anything good happen yet?" I asked sitting beside him.

" Well Matt and Ashley started to agure about Amy...I think. Oh Brian came and talked to Paul. Paul left him and Brian followed him outside and one nervous little punk is talking with a really...really hot girl."

" Oh really what is the punk gonna do now?" I asked leaning close to him.

" Well...he's gonna kiss the hot girl and then probably make up a lame reason to leave because the girl makes him nervous." I didn't have time to say anything because Shannon pressed his soft lips to mine.

He pulled away breathing heavily. " I need to go and talk to Jeff. I'll see you later tonight Candice...okay" Shannon said quickly with a cute little smile playing on his lips.

" Okay Shanny boy. I'll see you then." I did a half wave to the retreating reject as I checked his ass out the whole way. I was happy and calm until I heard the shrill scream.

A/N: Ohhhh cliffhanger...and I 'm telling you now you won't know what happens for a little while lol. atleast five reviews


	14. Ashley

A/N: You are awsome!! :D Here is the Ashley chapter!! Okay I am a fan of Ashley but in this story she is going to be a major bitch. So I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

" Matt. Why the fuck is Trish here." I snapped grabbing his arm.

" She came with Candice."

" Why did you invite Candice and who invited Amy." I spat glaring at the red head who was talking with Jeff.

" She is friends with Jeff. Ashley calm down." Matt said pulling his arm from me.

" Fine." I stormed away from Matt in a huff. I told him I didn't want to see those little whores at the party. But no. Trish is here. Candice is here and god damn Amy is here. I was in a pissy mood before the party started and it got worse when I saw them.

" Oh shit. Sorry Ashley." I looked down at my top with was now covered in beer. Then I looked up to see Shawn standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.

" It's okay Shawn. Hey I know how you can make it up to me." I purred running my hand down his chest.

" Well...um. Oh shit Steph." Before I could turn around I felt someone grab my hair and pull hair.

" You stupid little whore. I want you to stay away from him." I looked up to see Stephanie McMahon with a hand full of my hair.

" You really can't tell me what to do princess." I hissed when my fist connected with her jaw. Stephanie let go of my hair but she swung and punched me in the ribs. This bitch wanted a fight and she was going to get one.

" Not so tough now Steph" I hissed threw clenched teeth as I kept punching her. I knew I was going a little to far but I couldn't stop that's when someone else stopped me.

The mystery person grabbed me and threw hard on the ground. I blinked back the black spots as I recognized the person with long red hair who was checking on Stephanie.

" Amy, I thought I told you to stay away from me." I screamed but before I could grab her a pair of arms pulled me back.

" Ashley get the fuck outside and calm down. You are being fucking embarrassing. I mean it now." A very angry Matt said pushing me towards the door.

I turned back to see him check on Stephanie and talking intently to Amy. I stormed outside and ran into the arms of my tall blonde other boyfriend.

"I got something on you Amy." I thought as Adam's tongue wrestled with mine. I started to smirk when the blonde lead me toward his car.

A/N: Not my best chapter but it's still a chapter R&R. The next chapter is going to be Mark's. so I need 5 reviews oh and sorry its so short


	15. Stephanie pt2

A/N: I know I said I was going to do Mark's chapter but insted I'm doing Stephanie's because I figured out a crazy twist lol

" Is she okay? Steph please wake up. I'm going to kill that nasty fucking whore...sorry Matt." I looked up at the group of people around me. I smiled when I saw Shawn standing there muttering about how he's going to kill Ashley.

" I'm fine you can stop looking so worried. I just need a really strong drink." I snapped sitting up but I regretted that when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

" Lay down Stephanie. Your a little beaten up." Amy pushed me back down on to the plush leather couch.

" Thank you Amy but I'm getting up because it's a great party and all but I'm going home now. Shawn can you give me a ride?" I asked the sandy haired boy.

" Sure let's go Steph." Shawn warped his arm around my waist and helped me out to his car.

Halfway to my house I got a phone call from my brother. His usually calm voice was angry.

"Stephanie get home now." Shane ordered sharply.

" Ya I'm on my way. What's wrong?"

" Nothing." That was the last thing before I heard the dial tone.

I didn't know what was going on. Ideas went through my head at a mile a minute. I said goodbye to Shawn and ran into my house scared.

" What the fuck is going on here?" I asked seeing my whole family and a blonde woman not much older then me with a small child in her arms.

" Stephanie sit down." My father ordered.

" No fucking way who is this?" I asked motioning to the blonde woman. It took me a minute but I recognized the woman.

" Why is Kelly here and why does she have a kid in her arms? And Mom why is your luggage over there? Oh no." I realized what was going on. My dad got Kelly freaking Kelly pregnant and my Mom is leaving.

" Stephanie I have already explained this to your brother. Stephanie your mother is going to stay with her sister for a while and Kelly is going to live here for a while." My eyes almost popped out of my head when he said that.

" No fucking way. If she's liveing here I'm not. Dad she was a cheerleader with me last year and you fucking sleep with her. Your a pig and I'm fucking leaving." I screamed grabbing my purse.

" Stephanie McMahon sit down now." My Dad ordered as I slammed the door behind me.

I started to walk down the street quickly trying to get away from that house. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I started to dial the only phone number I could think of in that moment.

" Shawn could you please come and pick me up. Everything is fucked up."

A/N: Oh I just had to add Kelly Kelly. R&R


	16. Shannon pt2

A/N: Here's Shanny's chapter R&R. I'm sorry that its so short

--

I was sitting alone on the couch eating skittles by the handful. I was watching the people walk by as I waited for Jeff to come out of his room. Sometimes he was a moody little shit head.

" Hey Moore-on." Jeff said sitting beside me. He tucked his long blue hair behind his ears as he grabbed a handful of candy.

" Jeff, you decided to wake up. Good job." I said ruffleing his hair.

" Screw off Shan. So you and Candice?"

" Um...ya..What about it?" I asked my mouth full of the colourful candy.

" Nothing..Good job she's hot." I finally saw Jeff smile. I hate when he's so sullen and emoish. I get worried about him

" Shannon..Candice asked me to give this to you." I looked up to see Amy standing there with a note in her hand.

" Thanks Amy." I said opening the piece of white paper.

**Shan**

**Meet me in Matt's bedroom in 5 minutes**

**Don't be late**

**Candy**

I felt my eyes get huge when I read that. I looked over to tell Jeff but he was busy talking to Amy. So I got up and ran upstairs trying not to scream. I was going to...well...do her. I went in Matt's room and sat on the bed waiting for her. After ten minutes I got up to see where she was. When I got to the door I heard a scream coming from next door.

--

A/N: Again I'm really sorry it's so short. I have to go and study eww. R&R oh and BTW the next chapter will be a flash back on what went on between Jeff and Trish


	17. Authors Note

A/N: Okay I'm ending this story. I'm not getting enough from each person so insted of one extremly long story. I'm going to do a few seperated stories. Okay. BTW you will get to know more of the backstory between everyone

They are going to be

Jeff/Trish

Matt/Amy

Steph/Shawn

Shannon/Candice

Mark/Sara

Sage/Y2J

and I'm putting the other smaller charicters in another one

Okay, I'm will start them when I have time


End file.
